red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Ryder Forever
Red Ryder Forever is a plan for a film style fanfiction. Plot Set 30 years in the future, David Young is now 49 years old, several inmates at Rollins Asylum have either escaped, paid their debt to society or have been reformed. The fic starts with a prison psychiatrist interviewing Saggi, after giving Saggi a deck of playing cards, Saggi agrees to the interview. Telling the psychiatrist about his past and how he came to wear the guy fawkes mask he could never remove. A week later, Saggi has escaped from prison. Red Ryder must put his current case on hold, Saggi is always top priority. Ryder arrives at an old warehouse where he fights off 2 robbers. The next morning, the new police commissioner calls former commissioner, Francis Andrews into his office, they talk about Red Ryder, the new commissioner says Ryder is a menace, but Francis insists that Ryder is a saviour. After an argument, Francis leaves. Meanwhile, David arrives at the cemetary where his parents lay. He places roses on their graves and explains his past, why he became Red Ryder, how he wants to make sure the city remains safe, which is what his father always wanted, for David to make the city better. Meanwhile, Stephanie White, one of Ryder's allies, has been taken hostage by The Puzzler, who, after suffering a blow to the head, had suffered amnesia, over the course of a few months, he had regained his memory, except for one detail, he couldn't remember Red Ryder's identity, he knows Stephanie knows Ryder's true identity and interrogates her. That night, Ryder searches the sewers to reach Rollins Asylum, where it is revealed Saggi had hospitalized an Asylum Employee and written a creepy code on the Asylum walls in blood. Meanwhile, Saggi is in his hideout, he's making a bomb. Ryder arrives at a set of apartment buildings, where a counselman and his daughter have been kidnapped while his wife has been murdered. 2 police officers are investigating, one of them believes that it's Red Ryder's fault, because Saggi's crimes would stop if Ryder just gave up on his conscience and killed Saggi. Ryder returns to the asylum, he arrives at the cell of Catherine Anna, also known as Trickster, Saggi's lover. Ryder tries to explain that Saggi is only trying to use Trickster, but Catherine begs to differ, saying that she and Saggi are Soulmates. Ryder asks about the missing kid, but Trickster said that she knows nothing about it, but does know about a certain 'Little Man' owing him a favour. Ryder understands Trickster's reference and heads to a nightclub, where he starts a fight to get the attention of the owner, William Jeffery, otherwise known as Puppeteer. When Ryder enters Jeffery's office, he threatens to cut the head off of Jeffery's puppet, Rocket, inspite William stating he's sick of Rocket 'getting in the way' he gives into Ryder's questions and tells him what he knows, that the plan's going down at the upcoming Tri-Centennial. Ryder leaves 2 Hours Later, Orion and Carly Blank, the new Rose (Who took up the mantle after Emily Andrews (Who is now David's wife) was injured to the point where she had to give up the Rose persona) is spying on the club owned by Pimp, believing him to be up to something, but it turns out, he was only there for dinner reservations. When Emily says they need to wait longer Carly then leaves out of annoyance while Orion agrees to stay, but not before pulling Carly in for a kiss. Carly leaves and ends up in the middle of a fight, which she wins. Meanwhile, Ryder tracks down the location of someone who may know what Saggi is planning, he engages in a fight with several thugs. Meanwhile, Francis is searching for evidence in the warehouse from the drug bust, where he trips on a box. He overhears thugs talking in the other room. Meanwhile, Ripjaw is at the location where Ryder plans to investigate, the 2 fight when Ripjaw constantly threatens to eat Ryder, but Ryder uses the auto drive function in The Ryder-Mobile to ram into Ripjaw, injuring him. Prism shows up and says that he knows why Ryder's here, the two then interrogate Ryder's target, Thorne, who reveals she knows nothing. The next day, Francis is fired from the police force for not bringing in Ryder. Later, Orion and David talk about how to find Saggi, since they don't know his plan, however, Ryder explains that all he needs to do is wait for him. The following night is the nigth og the Tri-Centennial, after Saggi uses one of his killer masks, he murders the councilman. The girl is tied up in an ice-cream truck that Saggi stole, while Saggi eats a rocket pop, he tells the girl a scary story. Later, Saggi has snuck onto the ferris wheel with the little girl. When the ferris wheel started, it is revealed that the girl is a bomb that Saggi disguised as the girl. When Saggi gets off, he leaves the bomb. While trying to flee, Saggi is caught by Ryder and the 2 fight, ending with Ryder in the perfect position to kill Saggi there, for a minute, it appears he's considering it, but when he sees all the people watching him, he lets Saggi go. He rushes to the ferris wheel and disposes of the bomb. Saggi tries to make a run for it, but Ryder placed a tracker on him. Saggi returns to the truck, but the girl has escaped, he turns around to see the girl holding a gun and pointing it at Saggi, while Saggi tries to trick her into giving it by threatening to shoot her, Characters *David Young/Red Ryder *Orion Douglas/Copper *Saggi *Trickster *The Puzzler *Pimp *Ripjaw *Vance Roland *Face *Crosshair *Puppeteer